


Count On Me

by treacletarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Cute Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Detention, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, Humor, I Love Eddie Kaspbrak, I Love Richie Tozier, M/M, Quidditch, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Supportive Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treacletarts/pseuds/treacletarts
Summary: Richie is the Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He somehow manages to get detention right before the big game, so a certain someone has to fill in.Aka a Hogwarts 6th Year AU with the Loser’s Club characters (or the Harry and Ginny Quidditch scene but with Richie and Eddie instead).
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the plot and characters of It (2017) and It Chapter Two. Credit goes to the director, Andy Muschietti and the writer of the novel, Stephen King. I also do not own the setting and magic system of Hogwarts or Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling. I used a few sentences from ‘Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince’ but all other writing is my own. 
> 
> Author’s note: I was debating between making Richie or Eddie the Quidditch player in this scene (or who was going to play in this match). I ultimately decided on Eddie being the one playing. Have fun!

Richie wolfed down his pancakes and pumpkin juice, his wide Coke-bottle glasses clinking on every bowl and utensil. Breakfast at Hogwarts was always a treat. The Hufflepuffs around him chatted excitedly about the previous Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, of which they had won. Richie listened absentmindedly as his name was thrown around. He might not have been the most popular kid in school, but no one could deny he was a damn good Seeker.

‘Jesus, Rich, can you actually chew your food for once? You could choke and die, you know,’ Eddie said, a look of disgust on his face, ‘I don’t want to be a witness of your death.’

Richie turned to him, cramming another piece of pancake into his mouth and chewing exaggeratingly.

‘Glad to know you care this much, Eds.’

Eddie rolled his eyes. 

‘Don’t call me Eds. I think the Quidditch win has gotten to your head. Don’t forget: you’re still a massive loser.’

Richie flashed a beaming smile at him before turning back to his breakfast.

‘Wouldn’t have it any other way.’

Once Richie finished his food (Eddie had been nibbling at the same piece of toast for the past 15 minutes), they both headed towards their respective places. Eddie had an Ancient Runes class with Mike and Ben, while Richie had his one free block; he had enrolled in nearly every class, but Ancient Runes was where he drew the line. He arrived at the Room of Requirement, the Losers’ place of choice when it came to meeting up. Since they were all scattered within different houses, this was the most convenient place for them. Richie was quite proud that he was the one that had discovered it (even though the way he stumbled upon it was quite embarrassing; it involved him having to hide from Mr Flemmings, the caretaker). 

The others were in mid conversation. 

‘- didn’t know you had the guts, Big Bill!’

‘F-fuck you. B-b-but yeah, it was time.’

‘Time for what?’ Richie asked, plopping himself into the nearest armchair and swinging his legs up on the coffee table. Stan shot him a disdainful look and tried to push his legs off, leading Richie to defiantly move his legs to a different spot of the table.

Ignoring the constant movement beside him, Bill replied: 

‘Audra and I b-broke up.’

‘Ah,’ Richie said, ‘Well you guys never worked anyway.’ 

Bill shot him a look of annoyance.

‘Geez Richie, could you be any more tactless?’ Bev said, though not without fondness in her voice.

‘Sorry. I meant: ah well, I guess it was for the best?’ 

‘Y-yeah. I think we h-hadn’t worked for a w-while. T-thankfully it was q-quite friendly,’ Bill admitted. 

‘Seems like it was a bad night for romance all around. Eddie and Aniyah split up too, Richie,’ Bev said.

Richie involuntarily froze for a moment, and he tried to avoid the confusing look everyone was giving him. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice as indifferent as possible while he said: ‘Oh. That’s nice.’

‘That’s nice?’ Stan frowned slightly. 

‘Yeah. Well, this means I actually have a chance with Aniyah now!’ 

This was received by Bev throwing a pillow at him, Bill muttering ‘Beep beep, Richie’, and Stan pushing his legs off the coffee table and replacing them with his own.

… 

Their conversation lasted until they had to go to their next class. Typically the group spent all their free time in the Room of Requirement. It was where they could be themselves without the influence of the harsh outside world (namely Henry Bowers, the grade’s resident bully, whose main target was the Losers Club).

They walked outside together. Richie hoped the others hadn’t noticed the raging battle that was going on in his mind:

_He’s your best friend._

But these feelings are clearly different.

_No, they’re not._

They definitely are.

_Stop reading into things!_

I’m not. Maybe if I talked about it with him-

_That would destroy your friendship._

What if it’s worth the risk?

_He’s your best friend!_

Richie barely noticed that everyone had left to go to their classes until he bumped into Eddie in the halls. They always met up in this corridor to head to their Potions class together. Richie subconsciously adjusted his glasses. He reached out his hand to ruffle Eddie’s hair by way of greeting, and in return Eddie gave him an unusually large smile that seemed to make his eyes shine. 

‘Why are you so happy?’ Richie said suspiciously.

‘What, it’s illegal for me to be happy now?’ Eddie said, still beaming as though he couldn’t help it.

Richie rubbed the back of his head. ‘No… I mean, it’s just that I assumed you’d be moping about Aniyah. I heard from Bev.’

‘Oh. Right. Well about that, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it was important. Anyways, it was fine.’

‘It was fine? What happened? Who broke up with who?’

‘I broke up with her. Why are you so interested?’ Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows.

Richie felt a strangled sounding laugh escape his throat. _Shit._

He hastily replied: ‘I’m not. I’m just… making conversation.’

It was Eddie’s turn to look suspicious.

‘Is something up, Rich?’

‘What? No, no. I was just wondering because… because I wanted to know if she’s now available. You know, since I’m planning to end it with your mom and all.’

Richie winced. It was not his best delivered joke. Thankfully Eddie laughed and dropped the subject. 

… 

They entered the Potions classroom and dropped down beside two of their fellow Hufflepuffs, close to the teacher’s desk.

Eddie whispered to Richie: ‘What are you planning this time?’ 

He knew that Richie always had something up his sleeve during Potions. Especially in the last week of the year. They were both not particularly fond of their teacher, Mr Hargrove. Richie knew it was super petty to take it out on the teacher, but in his (admittedly weak) defence, Mr Hargrove probably hated Richie just as much. It seemed that he loved to nitpick Richie’s marks as much as possible. Besides, most of these tricks involved Richie and Richie only, such as the occasional explosion of his potion or transfiguring his ingredients into different things. He would never purposely put any other student in danger.

Thankfully Richie usually got away with most pranks because he was careful; Mr Hargrove, nor anyone else, could ever prove that he was the perpetrator. 

Richie slyly smiled: ‘You’ll see.’

Today they were preparing the Draught of Living Death. Now, why 6th years would have to know how to brew a powerful sleep potion was beyond Richie’s knowledge. As per usual, when Mr Hargrove wasn’t looking, Eddie swiped all his ingredients down towards Richie’s bench. His fear of the unknown couldn’t take handling foreign ingredients. As though it was second nature, Richie took them and began to deconstruct the sloth brain, crush the Sopophorous Bean and pour the juice into a small vial according to the instructions. He then promptly returned them to Eddie, all the while keeping an eye out for Mr Hargrove. Eddie gave him an appreciative nod, then wiped his hands and began to make the potion itself with his newly prepared ingredients. 

Richie finished his Draught with 10 minutes left to go. It had turned from a pale lilac to a clear solution, which was exactly how it was supposed to be. He glanced around and saw Mr Hargrove talking to a Slytherin student about the state of their concoction. Richie smirked and took out an innocent looking biscuit from his pocket. He would have to do this quickly. One thing he knew about Mr Hargrove was that he had a biscuit with his tea right before he was about to judge the students’ potions. He was always one for dramatics (and biscuits!) Richie took out his wand and muttered _‘Locomotor’_ under his breath, then guided the biscuit to Mr Hargrove’s plate, swapping it out with the one previously on there. He caught Eddie’s eye and winked at him before slipping the other biscuit into his pocket. 

The wait was nearly unbearable. Richie stood there, shifting from foot to foot, while the clock ticked down. Finally, Mr Hargrove announced: ‘Let’s see how you all did.’

He picked up his plate and took a dramatic bite of the biscuit. Richie waited in anticipation. 

Two seconds after Mr Hargrove swallowed, he transformed. A large yellow canary filled the spot where he had just been. Silence. Then the room burst into unanimous laughter. Even the students that were friendly with Mr Hargrove stifled some chuckles. Richie looked towards Eddie and saw him shaking his head while laughing. Richie involuntarily grinned and suddenly felt a strange warmth flood through him. He momentarily forgot about his surroundings and watched Eddie as though he were the only thing in the world. The way his mouth curled into a smile. His perfect hair bobbing as he laughed. The way his warm brown eyes lit up… _Well, fuck._

Richie was brought back to the situation when Mr Hargrove changed back into his usual form. He did not look amused. The class immediately went dead silent.

He said in a steely tone: ‘Will the class clown that pulled this stunt please step forward.’

Richie almost rolled his eyes. _Who would willingly turn themselves in?_

‘I warn you. If you do not come forward, the consequences _will_ be much harsher. I will find who this was.’

If a pin had dropped at this very moment, echoes would sound kilometres away. Richie held his breath.

The bell rang, sharp and insistent. Mr Hargrove sighed. 

‘Go. 10 inches of parchment discussing ways to effectively brew the Draught of Living Death on my desk by Friday.’

‘Sir, we don’t have class Friday,’ Eddie said stiffly. 

‘I did not misspeak,’ Mr Hargrove said coldly, ‘On my desk by Friday or a call will be made to your guardians.’

Richie could feel everyone holding back a groan. Then the room filled with shuffling noises as people packed up and left the room. Richie and Eddie hurried to the door. Richie turned to exit and felt something slip. Out of his pocket. The biscuit made a dull sound as it made contact with the hard tiled floor. 

… 

‘Friday?! Please, sir, we have Quidditch finals!’

‘Perhaps you should have thought of that before you turned your professor into a canary.’

‘I can… I can make it up! I’ll do detention every Sunday next year!’ Richie pleaded.

‘No.’

‘But- but…’

‘No buts, Mr Tozier. I have made my decision. My office, Friday 4pm.’

Richie lowered his head, muttering an ‘Ok, sir.’

Eddie was waiting for him outside. 

‘What happened? Did he give you detention?’

‘Yeah…’ Richie hesitated, shoving his hands in his pockets, ‘And it’s on our Quidditch final too.’

Eddie let out a breath, making a slight whistling noise.

‘Wow, harsh. What are you going to do?’

‘Nothing I can do. Can we not talk about this now? I’m already going to have to explain to our House how I messed up everything.’ 

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. Instead he said: ‘You didn’t mess anything up, idiot. I’m sure… I’m sure it’ll be fine.’

Richie knew Eddie was just trying to make him feel better. They walked the rest of the way in silence. 

… 

In the Great Hall, Richie couldn’t even enjoy his dinner. He sat there, staring down at his lame piece of bread. Eddie sat next to him, as usual, and tried to crack a few jokes and keep the conversation going, which Richie only half heartedly replied to. He had already told the Quidditch Captain, Thomas Birkins, that he wouldn’t be playing. He couldn’t stand to see that look of disappointment in anyone else’s eyes so he firmly kept his gaze down. No one outwardly detested him, besides Bowers and his gang, but Richie was convinced that now they certainly would. 

Eddie seemed to realise that this was affecting Richie much more than anything else ever had. 

He murmured: ‘Do you want to go back to our Common Room?’

Richie nodded appreciatively.

‘There’s no one else that can fill in. The team has limited members. Thomas has asked everyone. How are we meant to find someone in four days?! Bowers is going to be such a dick… everyone’s going to hate me!’

Richie paced around the room, nearly screaming with franticness when he spoke to Eddie.

‘I… I mean, I guess I could play?’

Richie stopped pacing.

‘WHAT?! Really?’

‘Uh, yeah sure? I’m not on the team because I can’t really play any other position, but we train together practically every week. Well, usually you practise and I just throw you balls. But sometimes we switch? And yeah, I’m not that good but if there’s no one else...’

‘Oh my god. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.’

Richie ran over to Eddie, meaning to hug him. But he stopped when he was halfway there.

‘Wait. This is a huge match. Are you really up for it?’

‘I’m glad you have this much faith in me,’ Eddie said defensively, bringing his arms up to his chest.

‘No, no. I just mean sometimes you get a little antsy being so high up…’

‘I’ll be fine, Rich. Trust me. Who else is gonna save your stupid ass?’ 

Eddie gave him a small smile. Richie felt like a tonne of bricks had just lifted off his shoulders. However, he still felt a slight twinge in his chest for Eddie, knowing that his hypochondria could be unpredictable. 

‘Okay. We’ll have to tell Thomas tomorrow morning,’ Richie said, ‘And we need to train all evening tomorrow and every day after.’

‘Sure, boss,’ Eddie said sarcastically, ‘I’m heading up. Goodnight.’

‘Night.’

… 

‘I’m an idiot. Why did I agree to this again? Oh god. We’ve already told Thomas. No getting out of this now. He wants to see me play later. How am I meant to do this? What if I do so bad he doesn’t even let me play? Or what if I play in the match and lose it for everyone? RICHIE WHY AM I SO DUMB? Actually this is kind of your fault, if you hadn’t—’

Richie didn’t know how to respond; instead he just sat there listening to Eddie’s string of rambling while sipping at his juice.

‘Are you even listening to me, dickhead?’

Richie yawned. 

‘You think I could ignore your constant rambling? Dude, you haven’t even paused to take a breath.’

‘TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS.’

Richie set the juice down. 

‘Look, I’m sorry okay? I just don’t know how to help now. Except prep you for it.’

‘An apology from Richie Tozier. Hard to come by,’ Eddie said, feigning surprise in his voice.

‘Shut up. What I’m trying to say is that you’ll be fine. I believe in you.’ 

‘Thanks, asshole,’ Eddie said, the side of his mouth quirking upwards. His eyes filled with warmth and his whole body released its tension.

Richie felt a fluttering in his chest and attempted to suppress it. _What is this?_

…

Richie sat in the stands, chewing his lip and bouncing his knee. If Eddie couldn’t adequately fill the spot, they were screwed. Also, he really didn’t want Eddie to injure or psych himself out. It would be all Richie’s fault. Eddie had mounted his broom shakily, with Thomas Birkins staring him down like a hawk. It was beyond intimidating. Now Thomas was throwing golf balls in various directions. Eddie started off catching 1 ball for every 4 thrown. Richie’s heart just started to sink as soon as Eddie began gaining momentum. In a few minutes he was catching every single ball. Next, Eddie also managed to catch every single Snitch that was released. Richie felt lightheaded. _Thank fucking god._

‘Oh my god, you should’ve seen yourself out there!’

‘Richie, I am physically incapable of looking at myself without a mirror.’

‘Stop being humble. It makes me uncomfortable.’

Eddie laughed, then grabbed Richie’s arm. Richie flinched but then relaxed under Eddie’s grip. He let himself be dragged towards the Room of Requirement.

Everyone cheered when they heard the news.

‘Wow, Eddie, you’re going to be the star of your House!’ Bev said.

‘Yeah, right. Look at Rich, he’s not exactly drowning with popularity.’ 

Richie lightly hit him in the back of the head.

‘Besides, we’re probably not going to win. I haven’t trained with this team, I’ll get nervous and choke, and that’s the good option considering I might fall off my broom and die first.’

‘S-stop. We all support you, r-right?’

‘Of course. No matter how lame you are,’ Stan said. 

‘Yup.’

‘Mhm.’

‘Don’t stress about it, Eddie.’

They went back to discussing their ample amounts of homework, annoying classmates and extracurricular activities, right up until they had to head back to their Common Rooms for curfew.

… 

‘Eddie. It’s alright-’

‘IT’S ALRIGHT? I am literally going to shit myself. You’re such a fuckwad. The match is tonight. HOW DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO DETENTION RIGHT BEFORE THE BIGGEST MATCH OF OUR LIVES?’

‘Don’t you think that’s a little extreme? Really, Eds, it’s fine.’

‘DON’T FUCKING CALL ME EDS.’

Richie backed a few steps away from Eddie, raising his hands. 

‘I’m sorry. I’m just trying to say, I’ve seen you play more than anyone. And if I hadn’t gotten in as Seeker, you would have gotten that position. Look at me, you little turd.’

Richie had just opened his mouth to say something else when Eddie slammed himself into the other boy. He tucked his head right under Richie’s chin.

‘Whoa. Geez. When did you turn into such a mush ball?’

‘You talk too much,’ Eddie mumbled. 

‘Says you. You just spent 10 minutes going on and on and on-’

‘Just be quiet.’

They stayed like that for a while, and Richie couldn’t help but hope this would happen more. 

… 

‘Ah, Richie Tozier,’ Mr Hargrove said when Richie knocked on his office door. The room was dimly lit and the shelves were filled with jars of ingredients and various coloured potions. The walls, in comparison, were dull and boring, with cobwebs spreading across the corners of the room.

‘Mr Flemmings has been looking for someone to clear out the old files,’ Mr Hargrove said with an edge to his voice, ‘They are the records of past Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. You will alphabetically sort these files, but first you will have to see if the ink has faded on any of the documents. If they have, you are to copy them out again and replace them in the boxes. No magic allowed.’

‘Right, Professor,’ Richie said as monotone as possible.

‘You may begin.’

Richie glanced again and again at the large clock on the wall. He was convinced that Mr Hargrove had bewitched it to move half as fast as a regular clock. As he copied out parchment by parchment, he wondered what was going on outside, where the match was happening… his team playing without him… Eddie playing against Greta… 

Richie’s stomach started to rumble at around 6:30pm. Mr Hargrove, who had not looked up once from his desk since this began, finally spoke.

‘That will do,’ he said, ‘I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Mr Tozier.’

‘Yes sir,’ Richie said, shoving the document he was in the middle of transcribing into the box at random. He rushed out without looking back. 

… 

The first place he headed to was the Quidditch pitch. He strained his ears trying to hear if there was any commotion. It seemed that the game was over. 

He hesitated outside the crowded Great Hall, then ran up the marble staircase; whether they had won or lost, the team usually came together within their own Common Room. He headed up there, before realising that the Losers would all be meeting in the Room of Requirement. 

_I need a place to meet with my friends…_

_I need a place to meet with my friends…_

_I need a place to meet with my friends…_

The door appeared. 

Richie opened it and was immediately hit with roaring noise; people’s congratulations and Eddie’s voice.

‘WE WON! WE BEAT SLYTHERIN!’ Eddie yelled, everyone else with a look of pride behind him. ‘Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! WE WON!’

Richie looked around at everyone and suddenly, there was Eddie running towards him; he had a hard, blazing look in his face as he threw his arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying that there were 5 other people watching, Richie kissed him. 

After several long moments - though to Richie it could never be long enough; because after 6 long years, it finally happened - they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. 

Richie looked over the top of Eddie’s head and met everyone’s eyes. Then, Bill wolf whistled and Ben and Mike nervously giggled. Bev beamed. Stan smirked. 

Richie grinned down at Eddie, who returned the same elated expression. Richie gestured wordlessly out of the door. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which - if they had time - they might discuss the match.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It took all my willpower to write ‘mom’ instead of ‘mum’. Somehow ‘mom’ just looks funnier.   
> I know it seems a little out of character for Richie and Eddie to play Quidditch and some things are convenient, but I really wanted to write this idea. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
